This is Halloween
by Serya-chan
Summary: UA. Roxas se rend chez Demyx pour fêter Halloween. Ce dernier propose alors une escapade dans une maison soi-disant hantée, ce qui ne rassure pas le petit blondinet. Mais heureusement qu'un certain rouquin est là... AkuRoku et autres couples en 2nd plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon... voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencée deux jours avant Halloween, pensant avoir le temps de la terminer avant Halloween justement... au début ce devait être un one-shot mais c'est devenu beaucoup trop long (38 pages Word ça aurait fait beaucoup pour un one-shot xD) c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le séparer en trois chapitres n-n Et je préviens tout de suite, il y aura sûrement un lemon(mon premier d'ailleurs... et il est vraiment pourri 8D) Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.**

* * *

« This is Halloween ! »

Cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans la bouche d'un garçon blond à la coiffure punk, bien lové dans un canapé, les écouteurs de son mp3 dans les oreilles.

« HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOUAHAHAHA !! » hurla-il avec un rire de psychopathe, qui disparut lorsqu'il se prit un oreiller en pleine tête.

« La ferme, Demyx… » marmonna un petit blond d'un air las, assis non loin de lui, sur une chaise près d'une table.

Roxas regardait à travers la fenêtre depuis plus de dix minutes. Dans les rues de la ville, un défilé de monstres avait lieu. Des squelettes, des sorcières des gnomes, des diables en j'en passe se hâtaient dans les rues, frappant aux portes des citadins eux aussi vêtus de déguisements, qui leurs offraient des friandises en tout genre. Se déguiser, faire peur aux gens, quel était l'intérêt de tout ça ? Roxas se le demandait bien et ne prenait pas par à la fête qui avait lieu en ce moment même dans la maison de Demyx, un de ses amis.

Tous ses amis étaient déguisés en monstres plus bizarres ou hideux les uns que les autres, à part Kairi, une jeune fille rousse qui s'était ramenée en tutu rose.

« T'es déguisée en quoi là Kairi ? » demanda Roxas, l'air impassible.

« En princesse ! » répondit-elle fièrement.

« Ah… »

Elle avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le sens de cette fête mais bon… Roxas n'y fit pas vraiment attention… Il s'en fichait d'Halloween de toute façon…. Bien qu'il se soit lui-même déguisé…

S'il s'était rendu à cette fête s'était uniquement parce que…

« Roxas ? »

Le blondinet sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et se retourna pour voir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole, bien qu'il ait déjà reconnu sa voix…

« T'as l'air fatigué, ça va ? » fit un garçon assez grand, à la chevelure flamboyante déguisé en vampire.

« Axel ? »

« T'as l'air de t'ennuyer on dirait… »

« J'ai jamais fêté Halloween avant alors ça me fait bizarre, et puis j'aime pas tellement cette fête. » déclara le blond l'air toujours impassible.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Axel un sourcil haussé.

« Tu vois un intérêt, toi, à effrayer les gens ? »

« Ben c'est pour le plaisir ! Moi ça me fait marrer de voir les têtes que font les gens quand je leur fais une bonne frayeur ! » répondit le rouquin avec un sourire sadique.

« Mouais… je trouve quand même que cette fête est devenu trop commerciale. »

« Pff… t'es pas marrant. » fit Axel en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Un ange passa…

« Mais si t'aimes pas Halloween, pourquoi t'as accepté de venir ? » demanda le roux.

« … »

Roxas ne répondit rien et rougit. Même s'il trouvait qu'Halloween n'avait aucun intérêt, même s'il trouvait cette fête ridicule et trop commerciale, il avait quand même accepté de venir… pour la seule et unique raison qu'Axel était présent. Oui, s'il avait accepté de se rendre chez Demyx, c'était pour être avec le roux. Ce dernier remarqua l'air gêne de son ami blond et lui adressa un sourire taquin.

« T'es tout rouge Roxas ! » fit-il en rigolant.

« N'importe quoi ! » répondit le blondinet les sourcils froncés.

« N'empêche que je comprend que tu fantasmes sur moi dans mon magnifique déguisement de vampire ! Avoue que ça me va trop bien ! » dit-il fièrement en prenant la pause.

Roxas déglutit. Il n'avait pas tort. Une partie du déguisement de son ami moulait parfaitement son torse musclé, de plus sa chemise n'était pas totalement refermé, de quoi faire rougir ce pauvre blondinet qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

« En plus même si t'aimes pas Halloween tu t'es déguisé ! »

Axel porta son regard sur les habits que portait son ami : un gilet noir aux larges épaulettes blanches,un col noir, un large short et des chaussures noirs, des bandelettes noires et rouges lui recouvrant les chevilles. Ses mains portaient toutes les deux un gant blanc barrés par une croix et deux ailes de chauves-souris étaient accrochées dans son dos. Un masque recouvrait une partie de son visage, et des canines grandes et pointues dépassaient de ses lèvres(1). Mine de rien, il avait mit beaucoup de soin à faire son déguisement. Le roux se pinça les lèvres.

« T'es mignon… » murmura t-il avec un sourire.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« PARDON ? »

« T'es mignon comme ça je veux dire ! » se rattrapa Axel, les joues écarlates.

« … »

Les deux garçons ne se dirent rien pendant quelques instants, un peu gênés.

Un bruit sourd les fit réagir et ils portèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« Aïeuh… » fit Kairi en se massant le fessier.

Ah… c'était juste Kairi qui s'était encore cassé la gueule en glissant sur une peau de banane. Rien de bien important.

C'est alors que Demyx monta sur sa chaise, et tapa un saladier avec une cuillère en bois.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » hurla-il avec un grand sourire.

Tous les regards (sauf celui de Kairi qui était par terre) se braquèrent sur Demyx.

« Ainsi arrive le grand moment de la soirée ! »

Les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent, tandis que Roxas haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Le grand moment de la soirée ? » répéta t-il, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Exactement ! » cria Demyx. Un sourire sournois et malsain apparut alors sur ses lèvres. « C'est l'heure de l'exploration de la maison hantééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée ! » fit-il avec une voix qui se voulait effrayante.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! » fit-on d'une voix stridente.

« Purée Marluxia t'abuses ! Abstiens-toi de nous exploser les tympans à chaque fois qu'on parle de la maison hantée steuplait. » fit une jeune fille blonde, les mains plaqués sur ses oreilles.

« Désolé Larxene hi hi… » répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses, habillé en princesse. (Oo)

« Allez Marlulu, dégourdis-toi un peu ! Ca fait pas aussi peur que tu le penses. » lança Demyx, amusé par la réaction de son ami.

« Je veux pas mourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! » hurla le garçon en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« … »

Roxas avala sa salive avec difficulté et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'escapade dans la nature dans les endroits inconnus comme le manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule…

«T'as peur, Roxas ? » demanda Axel en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil.

« Nan… pas du tout… » fit Roxas d'une voix pas très convaincante.

C'est pas une simple maison soit disant hantée qui allait lui faire peur !

C'est ainsi que la joyeuse petite troupe partit sur le chemin du Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule.

°-°-°-°

Le groupe d'adolescents marchaient lentement dans les rues, profitant de leur escapade pour frapper aux portes des habitants et recevoir des bonbons… Roxas observait Axel en train de tout faire pour que Marluxia(qui se réfugiait derrière Larxene) hurle de peur encore une fois. Il resterait toujours un éternel gamin…

Le blond rit un peu et décida de se prendre au jeu et alla rejoindre son ami roux. Sur le chemin le groupe croisa Sora, le cousin de Roxas, accompagné de Riku, son meilleur ami.

« ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !! CHUIS TROP CONTENT DE TE VOIR !! EN PLUS T'AS LE MEME DEGUISEMENT QUE MOI C'TROP BIEEEN !!! » hurla le châtain en faisant un grand bond pour se jeter sur son cousin, qui esquiva l'attaque en se décalant. Sora se retrouva donc face contre terre.

« Pire que Kairi… » marmonna le blond en regardant le châtain.

Axel tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, puis sourcilla en regardant Roxas.

« Au fait… elle est où Kairi ? » demanda-il, ne voyant pas la jeune fille dans les parages.

« Euh… »

« Elle était avec nous quand on a quitté la maison de Demyx ? » demanda Selphie, une amie de Kairi.

« ... »

« Oh merde… » fit Axel.

« Bon tant pis elle nous rejoindra ! » fit Larxene avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais ! » firent les adolescents, sauf Roxas, à l'unisson.

Puis ils se remirent en marche en direction du Manoir hantée, Roxas se demandant comment Kairi pourrait faire pour les rejoindre, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, et surtout qu'elle était enfermée dans l'appartement… enfin bon… telle qu'il la connaissait, elle n'as pas du se rendre compte qu'on l'avait laissé seule.

D'ailleurs, partons du côté de Kairi, chez Demyx…

La jeune fille sortit des toilettes après une lutte acharnée contre la serrure de la porte qui voulait pas s'ouvrir, mais finalement la rousse pu triompher en se rendant compte qu'il suffisait de tourner la poignée ! :D Elle sortit donc, et pénétra dans le salon vide. Elle resta immobile le regard braqué sur…

Ben sur rien en fait vu que ya personne…

« Ben… » commença t-elle… « Tout le monde est parti ! Je me retrouve toute seule comme une conne(2) ! » constata t-elle après un long moment de réflexion.

Kairi remarqua que la porte de l'appartement était fermée à clé, l'empêchant de sortir. Mais la jeune fille eu une idée lumineuse (miracle ! Oo) et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit.

« Je vais passer par la fenêtre pour sortir ! Je suis trop intelligente quand même ! » dit-elle toute fière. Elle passa donc à travers la fenêtre et une fois à l'extérieur, elle se mit en marche vers… ben euh rien du tout vu qu'elle savait pas où était tout le monde… Bref elle se mit donc à courir sans se rendre compte qu'une partie de sa robe de princesse venait de se déchirer…

Mais on s'en fout de Kairi, retrouvons notre groupe d'aventuriers !

Les ados s'immobilisèrent devant la grille du manoir lugubre…

« Juste comme ça, pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Sora, complètement à côté de la plaque car il avait suivi le groupe d'ados sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Visiter la maison hantééééééééééée ! » fit Demyx en agitant ses doigts.

« HIIIIIIIIIIII !! »

« Marlu t'abuses !!! » hura Larxene.

« Désolé… »

Roxas soupira… il se demandait pourquoi il les avait suivit…

« Au fait… je vois pas pourquoi cette maison est considérée comme hantée… » dit le blondinet.

« Héhé… on raconte qu'une jeune fille vit dans ce manoir et n'en sort jamais… on raconte que c'est un fantôme… d'autre dise que c'est une personne comme vous et moi…La rumeur dit qu'elle dévorerait les personnes qui s'aventurent trop près de cette résidence MOUAHAHA ! « répondit Demyx avec un sourire de psychopathe.

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Si tu crois à cette rumeur, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? Vous avez pas peur de vous faire attraper ? »

« Naaaann ! T'vois on aime le danger ! » répondit Demyx avec un sourire débile.

Axel regarda étrangement son ami puis afficha un sourire.

« Me dis pas que t'as peur Roxy ? »

Roxas lui écrasa le pied en guise de réponse…

« Espèce d'idiot… » Puis Roxas s'avança le premier vers la grille, devant ses amis qui le regardait étonnés.

Le blondinet toucha la serrure de la grille.

« Vous voyez ! J'me suis approché et ya rien qui se passe ! On rentre chez nous ! » Il fit demi-tour pour s'en aller de cet endroit plus que sinistre, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ah non ! Pas question ! On entre dedans ! Sinon c'est pas du jeu ! » protesta Demyx en escaladant la grille.

« Quoi ?! » s'outra Roxas, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils escaladèrent donc tous la grille avec classe (sauf Sora qui se cassa la gueule en beauté, mais heureusement que super Riku était là pour le rattraper la deuxième fois qu'il tomba.)

Seul Roxas ne se décidait pas à avancer pour monter la grille. Axel s'apprêta à escalader, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que le blond restait immobile.

« Roxas ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais c'est sans moi ! » annonça t-il en retournant les talons.

Le roux se pinça la lèvre en le voyant partir et sauta de la grille puis fit pour le rattraper.

« Attends ! » lui cria t-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

Le blondinet se retourna et rougit en remarquant que le visage du rouquin était TRES proche du sien.

« Quoi ?! » lui cria t-il sèchement.

Les joues d'Axel virèrent au rouge vif quand son regard croisa les pupilles bleu intense de Roxas qui le fixaient. Il déglutit puis se reprit, ses joues toujours écarlates.

« C'est la fête alors reste pas dans ton coin et joins-toi à nous. Arrête d'être aussi associable et mêle-toi un peu aux autres ! » lança t-il en regardant son ami droit les yeux.

Roxas haussa les épaules et soupira, pas très convaincu.

« Fais-le... » reprit Axel. « Au moins pour moi… » ajouta t-il en baissant la tête, les joues encore plus rouges.

Axel se sentait troublé, bizarre. Il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait : Roxas était du genre à ne pas se mélanger aux autres et à rester dans son coin et Axel voulait changer ça. Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était toujours être avec lui.

Roxas resta bouche bée et puis réfléchit. S'il avait décidé de venir à cette fichue fête, c'était pour être avec Axel, alors autant être là jusqu'au bout. Et puis c'était Axel qui lui demandait de rester après tout…

« Bon d'accord… »

Le rouquin lui adressa un doux sourire, heureux, de quoi faire marteler le pauvre petit cœur du blondinet.

« Hé ! Les tourtereaux ! Vous vous grouillez oui !? » leur hurla Larxene, déjà devant la porte du Manoir.

Roxas, qui était en train de dévorer Axel du regard sursauta et lança un regard meurtrier à la blonde, qui ne le remarqua pas.

Axel commença à grimper la grille comme un chef, observant Roxas qui avait un peu plus de mal… il manqua de se ramasser sur le sol mais Axel le rattrapa à temps faisant rougir ENCORE Roxas.

Puis ils s'avancèrent vers la grande porte… Roxas était de moins en moins rassuré et avala sa salive.

« Tu peux le dire si t'as peur, tu sais… j'rigolerai pas… » lui fit remarquer Axel, voyant que son ami tremblait un peu de froid, mais aussi de peur selon lui.

« Mouais… j'trouve que c'est pas très rassurant comme endroit… » avoua Roxas, honteux d'avoir la trouille d'entrer dans une simple maison.

« T'inquiète pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si un monstre hideux ou autre chose nous attaque, je te protégerai ! »

Roxas vira au rouge.

« T'es bête, Axel… »

Puis le blond alla rejoindre Larxene et les autres, qui avaient décidé de passer d'un autre côté pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

Axel regarda son ami s'éloigner et murmura pour lui-même.

« J'étais sérieux quand je disais ça… »

°-°-°-°

Kairi déambulait dans les rues sombres de la Cité du Crépuscule, à la recherche de ses amis. Elle interrogea quelques passants (qui se foutèrent de sa gueule en voyant comment elle était habillée), qui lui indiquèrent la direction du Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule. Seulement, Kairi, n'ayant pas le sens de l'orientation, se trompa de chemin et se perdit. Morte de fatigue après quelques mètres de marche, elle décida d'abandonner les recherches et de rentrer chez elle. Elle fit donc demi-tour et réussi par miracle à retrouver son chemin.

Une fois devant chez elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses clés chez Demyx et que leurs appartements étaient vides tous les deux.

« Je me retrouve encore toute seule comme une conne c'est bête quand même ! » se dit-elle avec un sourire bêta sur le visage, tout en s'adossant au mur de son appartement, attendant le moment où ses parents rentreraient… c'est-à-dire le lendemain matin… au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, elle en eût marre et prit la décision de retourner chez Demyx récupérer ses clés…

°-°-°-°

Larxene poussa Zexion dans la cheminée. Le garçon fit une chute de plusieurs mètres, avant d'atterrir sur Demyx qui poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son ami sur son ventre.

« PUTIN LARXENE !! » hurla Zexion, fou de rage.

« Oups, désolée ! » s'excusa la blonde alors qu'elle était pas du tout désolée.

« Euh… Zexion, tu peux bouger steuplait… » demanda Demyx, les joues en feu.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sursauta en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient dans une position assez délicate ; lui assis à califourchon sur le ventre de Demyx. En réalité… ça ne dérangeait pas plus Demyx que ça… mais il aurait préféré être seuls…surtout qu'il avait une réaction plutôt compromettante dans son pantalon… Demyx se dégagea de Zexion qui s'éloigna rapidement du blond.

Axel et Roxas tombèrent à leur tour, en même temps, Axel tenant fermement le blondinet dans ses bras, de peur qu'il ne se blesse. Roxas se libéra de l'étreinte les joues en feu, comme Axel d'ailleurs, qui était tout aussi gêné.

Sora, Riku, Selphie, et Xigbar arrivèrent, puis regardèrent autour d'eux. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir semblait être un salon… des chaises retournées, une table cassée, des rideaux arrachés… bref tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale :D(selon Demyx dont la chambre était dans le même état si on exclut la table cassée)

« Y'a personne… » constata Roxas en faisant errer son regard dans la pièce. « Bon je suppose qu'on peut rentrer chez nous maintenant… » ajouta-il en se préparant à sortir de la demeure.

« C'est bien essayé, Roxas. Mais non ! J'ai dit qu'on faisait une exploration COMPLETE du Manoir. » protesta Demyx en commençant à monter les escaliers menant au premier étage.

Roxas voulut montrer qu'il était contre cette idée d'exploration mais se résigna : Quand Demyx décidait quelque chose, il le faisait ! Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu… Mais Roxas était plus en confiance maintenant… vu qu'Axel était là… et que ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il le protégerait s'il courrait un danger quelconque… Le blond se traita mentalement d'idiot, se demandant comment il pouvait croire les paroles peut-être en l'air d'Axel…

Le reste du groupe suivit Demyx qui parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de la fille-fantôme…

Ils fouillèrent toutes les salles, dont une qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, où Sora faillit mourir étouffé par une pile de livres lui tombant dessus après que le châtain ait secoué l'étagère un peu trop fort… heureusement que Riku était là pour garder un œil sur lui…

Ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant dans la demeure, le groupe décida de rentrer chez Demyx… ils n'auraient pas du venir si ce n'était que pour se retrouver dans une maison vide et dénuée d'intérêt. Ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre les marches des escaliers quand soudain…

« Et merde… une panne de courant… » marmonna Zexion constatant sans difficulté que la pièce avait été plongée dans le noir complet. Tiens… c'était bizarre… Il y avait du courant alors que cette maison semblait être inhabitée ?

Le cœur de Roxas fit un bond quand il ne sentit plus la présence d'Axel à ses côtés. Il se mit à paniquer et à parcourir la pièce, les bras en avant pour ne pas se cogner à quelque chose.

« Axel ? » chuchota t-il, espérant recevoir une réponse.

Mais seul Demyx et les autres lui répondirent, lui disant qu'ils avait vu Axel et Sora s'éloigner au moment où il partait. Ils devaient être encore dans l'une des pièces du Manoir.

Le blondinet poussa un juron, se disant que ça l'énervait profondément de parcourir toute la maison à la recherche de cet imbécile d'Axel et aussi de son boulet de cousin. Zexion eut la bonne idée d'utiliser la lumière de son portable, pour éclairer la pièce un minimum.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare pour les retrouver. » proposa Xigbar en sortant son portable lui aussi. « Demyx tu viens avec moi, Roxas avec Selphie et Riku avec Zexion. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi c'était Xigbar et pas lui qui se retrouverait avec Demyx. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester… Xigbar s'étaient déjà éclipsé en compagnie de Demyx, qui n'avait pas comprit que le garçon aux cheveux noir avait des vues sur lui, tout comme Zexion.

Roxas se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Selphie ? Tu es là ? » demanda t-il pour s'assurer de la présence de son amie.

Aucune réponse. La jeune fille était déjà partie faire ses recherches toute seule, pensant que Roxas la suivait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

De quoi faire angoisser le pauvre blondinet qui se retrouva seul dans le salon, avec comme seul source de lumière son portable qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. Il aurait dû le recharger avant de se rendre à cette fête…

°-°-°-°

Kairi arriva enfin, (après une heure de marche vu qu'elle s'était perdu entre temps) à la maison de Demyx. Quelle chance ! L'appartement était fermé à clé ! Et comble de la chance, Kairi avait soigneusement fermé la fenêtre après son départ, fenêtre qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur.

Seule solution : casser un carreau. Mais Kairi, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire était un minimum civilisé et avait une conscience lui disant que c'était mal d'arriver chez les gens et de mettre le bazar. Autre solution : passer par la chatière…

°-°-°-°

Riku courrait à vive allure dans les couloirs tortueux du Manoir, toujours à la recherche de son boulet de meilleur ami… d'ailleurs il avait totalement oublié Zexion, qui lui avait décidé de retrouver Demyx et Xigbar. Il ne laisserait jamais Demyx partir dans les bras de ce pervers de Xigbar. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer… alors qu'ils sont seuls… dans le noir… Le garçon aux cheveux violets (oui ils sont plus bleus… parce que ils sont violets en même temps en fait) frissonna et préféra ne plus y penser, de peur de faire des cauchemars…

Roxas, lui, se trouvait toujours tout seul dans ce salon glauque, regardant autour de lui avec la lumière fournie par son portable. Il éclaira les murs et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal : pas de monstres hideux dans les parages, ni de fille-fantôme. Le blondinet secoua vivement la tête… non… les fantômes ça n'existe pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensée ? Bon, il était quand même plus rassuré quand Axel était là, il se mit donc en quête de le retrouver. Il commença à monter les escaliers, dont les marches grincèrent affreusement à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Le blond sursauta en entendant ces coups sur la porte à sa gauche. C'était peut-être Sora ? Ou Axel ?

…

Et si c'était la fille-fantôme ? Roxas se crispa rien qu'à cette idée.

« J'suis bête… les fantômes ça n'existent pas ! » se répéta Roxas en se donnant des claques.

Il s'arma de courage et ouvrit la porte de la pièce, d'où provenait le bruit. Il s'avança lentement dans le lieu qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il fit parcourir la lumière le long du mur, afin de repérer une quelconque présence, mais rien. Cette pièce semblait absolument vide. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et bailla en regardant sa montre. Il était presque minuit, pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fatigué…

Il se dirigea vers le lit, et s'assit dessus ; histoire de se reposer quelques minutes…

Cinq minutes plus tard, le blondinet s'était endormi.

°-°-°-°

Après un effort surhumain, Kairi réussit à pénétrer dans la maison de Demyx, sacrifiant une partie de son magnifique déguisement de princesse, qui s'était déchiré au moment où elle avait passé la chatière. Elle entra donc dans le salon et se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis venue chercher déjà ? »

°-°-°-°

Le blondinet se réveilla en brusquement du lit, en sueur. Il avait fait un rêve… plutôt déroutant. Un rêve où il était avec Axel, dans une chambre, dans un lit double… et au moment où ils allaient faire un truc pas net, Kairi débarquait…

Affreux… mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était le simple fait d'avoir ce genre de pensée perverse…

Il se leva péniblement du lit et se frotta les yeux. Même après vingt minutes de repos, il était toujours aussi fatigué. Il posa sa main sur le lit et chercha son portable à tâtons…

« Merde… » fit Roxas, voyant que son portable était complètement déchargé, et ne fournissait donc plus aucune lumière.

C'était un problème de taille car comme par hasard à ce moment là, le blond sentit comme un bruit peu rassurant dans la pièce où il était. Roxas écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit des bruits de pas à quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur se mit à marteler fortement dans sa poitrine, tous ses membres tremblaient, et sa gorge se serrait.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Long silence…

Les bruits de pas avaient cessés…

Mais le blond n'était toujours pas rassuré… car l'orage et les éclairs grondaient dehors, et la lumière de la lune n'éclairait que faiblement la pièce.

Et les bruits de pas recommencèrent, faisant paniquer le blondinet, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer de silhouette devant lui.

C'est alors qu'il sentit que la personne présente de la pièce, s'approchait de lui lentement…

Roxas recula, prit de peur. Il voulut crier, mais sa gorge était nouée. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais cette personne lui bloquait le passage. A force de reculer, il se retrouva plaquer au mur. Roxas prit une grande inspiration.

« N'approchez-pas ! » hurla t-il, sa voix enfin libérée.

Il mit ses mains devant lui, montrant clairement à la personne qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche davantage. Mais elle n'obéit pas et continua d'avancer vers le blond, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la stopper. Le pire c'était qu'il ne voyait rien… cette personne était-elle à trois mètres de lui ? Deux mètres ? Ou peut-être encore plus proche ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir…

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1) C'est le déguisement que porte Sora dans la ville d'Halloween. Mais je fais très mal mes descriptions alors je le précise xD**

**(2) Au moins elle admet qu'elle est conne, et pis de toute façon elle a pas besoin d'être seule pour être conne vu qu'elle l'est déjà avant... désolée j'aime pas Kairi xD**

**Voilà ! :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! ET NON JE N'ABANDONNE PAS MA FIC "Comme avant ?" xD ça va pas ? x) Elle est en pause en ce moment c'est tout :D J'avais juste envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire un peu plus drôle ! **

**PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les fautes de frappe.**

**Disclaimer : Alors Roxas est à moi ! Axel aussi ! :)**

**...**

**Oui bon ça va ! AUCUN PERSONNAGE NE M'APPARTIENT ! xD Zêtes contents ?! (part déprimer dans sa chambre)**

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Xigbar en se retournant vers Demyx. « On cherche où, maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas… » répondit Demyx, avec un détachement incroyable… à croire qu'il s'en fichait totalement de ce que disait Xigbar.

En réalité, il s'ennuyait. S'il était avec Xigbar en ce moment, c'était uniquement parce que ce dernier ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix, et l'avait traîné de force avec lui. Sinon, le blond se serait mit avec Zexion.

« Xigbar… » murmura Demyx.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait encore se séparer pour les recherches… »

« Quoi ?! Attends ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Demyx s'était déjà enfuit de la pièce laissant l'autre garçon seul.

°-°-°-°

Kairi était assise sur le canapé du salon de Demyx, attendant que le temps passe. Il n'y avait rien à faire… elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir ce pour quoi elle était revenue dans la maison de son ami. Elle se leva subitement du canapé, arborant un sourire débile.

« JE SAAAAAAAAIIIS !!! » hurla t-elle, faisant presque exploser les fenêtres et décoller le papier peint. « JE VAIS LEUR PREPARER UN REPAS EN ATTENDANT QU'ILS REVIEENNENT ! »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine fière d'elle, se cassant la gueule en glissant sur une peau de banane qui passait par là…

°-°-°-°

Roxas sentit son cœur faire un bond dans son torse lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il poussa alors un cri suraigu, faisant tout pour que la personne s'éloigne.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » hurla t-il en se débattant quand la personne lui attrapa par les épaules.

Il se mit à gesticuler, mettant un coup de poing à l'individu, qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Calme-toi ! » cria la personne, essayant de faire reprendre ses esprits au blond, qui le frappait.

Mais Roxas ne l'entendait pas et restait convaincu qu'un monstre horrible l'avait attaqué.

L'individu lui attrapa alors les mains, lui empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Le sang du blond se glaça, il se sentait complètement dépassé, et son visage était déformé par la peur. Il commença alors à hurler de toutes ses forces, des cris qui lui déchirèrent la gorge.

« Arrête ! » reprit la voix. « C'est moi ! MOI ! »

Mais Roxas ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de crier.

Le blondinet sursauta quand deux mains chaudes se posérent ses joues.

« Calme-toi Roxas ! C'est moi ! Axel ! » hurla le roux, tenant fermement le visage de Roxas entre ses mains.

Le blond respirait bruyamment et son cœur battait fort. Il déglutit et se calma lentement, sa respiration devenant régulière. Il dirigea une main tremblante sur l'une des mains qui lui touchait la joue. Il plaça l'autre sur la personne en face de lui, la faisant parcourir de haut en bas sur son visage. Il remonta un peu plus sa main, pour venir sentir ses cheveux au contact de ses doigts.

« Axel… » chuchota t-il, à présent rassuré.

« Ben oui Axel ! Me dis pas que tu croyais qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de ces fantômes quand même ? » demanda le rouquin en se massant le menton, c'est-à-dire là, où Roxas l'avait frappé.

Roxas ne répondit pas, mort de honte, car c'était effectivement ce à quoi il avait pensé au début.

Axel lâcha son ami, et sortit son portable afin d'éclairer un peu la pièce. Il plaça la lumière sur Roxas, voyant alors que le blond s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, et était maintenant assis, la tête baissé.

« Roxas ? Ca va ?! » cria Axel, inquiet. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son ami.

Roxas restait muet, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus rapide au fil des secondes. C'est alors qu'il laissa exploser sa rage.

« NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! » hurla t-il à Axel en le frappant de ses poings.

« Ah !!!!! J'suis désolé !! C'était une blague ! J'pensais pas que t'aurais aussi peur ! » s'excusa le rouquin en essayant de se protéger du petit blond.

Roxas croisa les bras et fit la moue, détournant son regard d'Axel.

« Hé… » fit le roux en lui touchant l'épaule. « Tu fais pas la gueule quand même ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui faisait pas la gueule, quelle question idiote. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir… pas à lui.

« C'est rien… » marmonna Roxas, son expression ne trahissant aucune émotion. « Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de nous, au moment où on allait partir ? »

« Ben j'ai vu Sora aller fouiner dans une pièce alors je l'ai suivi pour le ramener vers nous. Mais au moment où il y a eu la coupure de courant, on était déjà dans une autre pièce. Quand j'ai appelé Sora pour lui demander s'il était toujours là, il était déjà parti ailleurs. Alors je me suis mis à le chercher et par chance je suis tombé sur toi. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'avais tout de suite reconnu, même dans le noir ? »

« Oui car quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, je me suis éclairé avec mon portable, et je t'ai vu en train de dormir sur le lit. »

Axel se retint de lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé irrésistiblement mignon complètement endormi, et qu'il a du se maîtriser pour ne pas l'embrasser...

Roxas rougit, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas parlé pendant son sommeil, vu le rêve qu'il avait fait…

« Bon… » commença Axel « C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait penser à sortir de ce manoir… »

« Sans Sora ? » demanda Roxas, interloqué.

« Non. C'est pour ça qu'on va se dépêcher de le retrouver. Lève-toi, on sort d'ici. »

Puis il tendit sa main vers Roxas pour l'aider à se relever.

°-°-°-°

« Et meeerdeuuh… j'ai encore glissé sur une peau de banane ! » se lamenta Kairi en essayant se relever.

Puis elle jeta la peau de banane qui avait osé la faire tomber à la poubelle. (c'est inadmissible non mais je vous jure ! :D)

Puis elle se remit aux fourneaux, mais avant cela, elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Elle alla dans le salon et rassembla tous les plats sales pour les mettre dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre…

Je vous laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé…

°-°-°-°

Axel et Roxas déambulait dans les couloirs de la maison, longeant les murs afin d'éviter de se cogner sur quelque chose, l'obscurité envahissant toute la demeure, et la lumière des portables ne l'éclairait pas suffisamment. Une drôle d'atmosphère régnait… on n'entendait aucun bruit, aucun murmure, aucun bruit de pas… rien. De quoi éveiller la curiosité de Roxas.

« C'est bizarre… » commença le blond, toujours en longeant le mur.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bizarre que tout soit silencieux comme ça… on devrait entendre les autres qui sont toujours en train de chercher Sora… tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? » demanda Roxas, perplexe.

« Ca m'étonnerait… cette maison est tellement grande… je pense qu'ils ont du se perdre tous… »

« Dire que Selphie est toute seule… »

« On va les retrouver et se barrer d'ici. Et je pense qu'ils sont eux aussi en train de nous chercher. »

Puis soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à proximité. Roxas se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda le blond, inquiet.

Il s'était inconsciemment agrippé à la main d'Axel, qui rougit un peu, avant de serrer la main du blondinet dans la sienne.

« T'inquiète pas… » lui dit-il avec une voix douce.

Roxas hocha la tête, légèrement rassuré par les paroles d'Axel, avec qui il se sentait en sécurité. Et là, il était plus troublé qu'apeuré, car la main d'Axel serrant la sienne le rendait tout chose… le blond aurait tellement voulu tenir le bras du roux entre ses mains, et ressentir encore plus la chaleur que dégageait Axel en permanence. Mais il se retint, de peur que son ami trouve ce geste déplacé, et le repousse…

Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'Axel, de son côté, était tout aussi gêné.

Les deux garçons pensèrent que c'était aussi une bonne chose que la pièce soit plongée dans la pénombre, car ainsi, l'autre ne pouvait pas voir la teinte vermeillon qui colorait ses joues.

Axel marchait devant, tenant toujours la petite main tremblante de Roxas dans la sienne. Le rouquin jura lorsqu'il se cogna contre un mur.

«Aïe… » ajouta-il en se massant le front de sa main libre.

Il fit parcourir sa main sur la surface lisse et plate en face de lui, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose faisant penser à une poignée.

« Une porte… »

« On l'ouvre ? » demanda le blondinet.

« Les autres sont peut-être juste derrière… »

Il avança donc sa main vers la poignée mais il stoppa son geste lorsque Roxas sursauta à des bruits de coups, semblant provenir de derrière la porte.

« Tu peux t'accrocher à moi si tu veux… » proposa le roux à son ami, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Heiin ? » gémit Roxas, interloqué.

« Si tu veux j'ai dis, hein ! T'es pas obligé ! » reprit Axel, les joues en feu.

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était vrai ? Il pouvait ? Bonheur ! Il entoura les bras puissants d'Axel avec ses fins bras, et s'y attacha fermement. Puis il soupira de contentement avant de venir poser son oreille contre l'épaule de roux, qui rougissait toujours plus. Puis il toussa, comme pour se racler la gorge.

« Bon, j'ouvre… »

Le blond hocha vivement la tête.

Il reprit donc la poignée en main et la tira…

Et là…

°-°-°-°

La jeune fille saisit un crayon de couleur posé sur la table et en pointa la mine sur la feuille totalement vierge reposant sur ses genoux.

°-°-°-°

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??!!! » hurla Axel, énervé.

Le courant était revenu.

Derrière la porte, Roxas et lui avaient découvert deux connaissances. Oui… ils les connaissaient même très bien. L'un était blond aux yeux verts, une coiffure punk. L'autre, dont les cheveux mi-longs étaient d'une teinte bleutée, avait les yeux océan. Ces deux-là étaient affalés sur le sol, le blond sur les jambes de son ami, qui avait le tee-shirt complètement remonté, et la braguette à moitié-ouverte.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?! » reprit le roux, fou de rage.

« On peut tout t'expliquer Axel ! » se défendit Demyx, qui s'était relevé d'un bond, pendant que Zexion faisait dos à tout le monde, le feu aux joues.

« J'veux rien entendre ! Ca fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'on vous cherche et pendant ce temps-là, vous vous roulez des pelles en douce ! »

Demyx fronça les sourcils et attrapa Axel par le col pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« Tu peux parler, toi… Je suis sûr que t'aurai pas hésité à faire la même chose avec Roxas… »

A ces mots, Axel devint rouge pivoine, observant Roxas du coin de l'œil. Le blondinet, qui avait relâché son bras, sentant le regard brulant d'Axel sur lui, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » fit Roxas en regardant le rouquin.

« Rien… »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Et je suis même sûre que Demyx et Zexion s'apprêtaient à passer à autre chose… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » dit Larxene avec un sourire pervers.

« Sans commentaire… » marmonna Zexion, toujours aussi rouge.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là Larxene ? » demanda sèchement Axel.

« Héhé… J'étais parti à la recherche de Marlulu, oui parce que je l'ai perdu en chemin et donc, quand j'ai entendu des bruits louches derrière la porte, je me suis approché, mais Roxas et toi, étiez déjà là donc je me suis dit que je devrais vous laissez un petit peu en intimité alors je me suis éloignée en faisant en sorte que vous ne me voyez pas ni ne m'entendiez… tous les deux dans la même pièce, oui parce que je voulais que tu lui sautes dessus en fait ; et comme ça j'aurai été aux premières loges pour vous regarder en plein ébats amoureux mais finalement j'ai été déçue quand vous avez ouvert la porte pour voir ce qui se passait derrière, parce que vous avez rien fait en fait et-» elle se tut lorsqu'Axel lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

« Ca va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?! » hurla t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Roxas, qui était parti discuter avec Zexion et Demyx. Il soupira… heureusement qu'il n'avait rien entendu… il relâcha Larxene et dit :

«Toi et tes délires de yaoiste… »

La jeune fille afficha son habituel sourire pervers.

« Ben quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu de quelle manière tu regardais Roxas une fois que les autres ont le dos tourné ? »

« La ferme… » grogna le roux.

Mais Larxene n'y fit pas attention et continua de sourire.

« Allez ! GO GO GO Axel ! Lance-toi ! Dis-lui ! »

Le roux prit Larxene par le bras et l'attira un peu loin, à l'écart de Roxas et des autres.

« Si tu crois que l'idée de le lui dire un jour, ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit… » dit-il Axel en baissant la tête.

« Ben alors ? Lance-toi, je te dis ! »

« Tu crois que c'est facile… si je lui dis, il va me prendre pour un fou, un détraqué, et il risque de s'éloigner de moi. Je veux pas le perdre à cause de ça. »

Axel se sentait si pitoyable… à se lamenter ainsi. Quand il était en présence de Roxas, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : c'était de le serrer contre lui. Mais ce qui le retenait, c'était la peur. Oui, la peur de le perdre. Et perdre Roxas serrait sûrement la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Alors il se contenterait d'être son ami, s'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Bien que ses sentiments le faisaient parfois souffrir.

Larxene fit un petit sourire triste et mit une main sur son épaule, un geste de réconfort. Si elle lui disait qu'elle pensait que le blond ressentait la même chose pour lui, Axel lui rirait au nez. Mais elle en était persuadée.

« Bon, on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus hein ! » lança Axel en rigolant, histoire de changer de sujet.

Les deux amis allèrent donc rejoindre Zexion, Demyx et Roxas.

°-°-°-°

« Aaah… tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentiiil ! »

Marluxia chantonnait joyeusement tout en se promenant dans les couloirs, à présent éclairés du Manoir, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il repassait devant ce tableau représentant un homme-momie moche avec un manteau rouge et un œil jaune. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que tout le monde l'avait zappé. Il continua à courir dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les escaliers, déchirant une partie de son magnifique déguisement de princesse Raiponce…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAHH !! MA MAGNIFIQUE ROBE ROSE AVEC DES FLEURS !! NAAAAANN !!! »

Le cri strident de Marluxia se répercuta sur tous les murs de la demeure.

« C'était quoi ce cri horrible ? » demanda Zexion, qui était en train de mater Demyx.

« On aurait dit Marlulu. » lança Larxene, se souvenant qu'elle avait perdu Marluxia.

« Ca semblait venir du salon. On y va. Cette maison est un véritable labyrinthe, mais on devrait s'y retrouver. » déclara Axel en faisant demi-tour. « Tu viens, Roxas ? »

« Oui, oui… »

Roxas n'avait plus peur. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de cette maison… enfin si peut-être un peu…

Mais maintenant que le courant était revenu et qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer sans se heurter à quelque chose, il n'avait plus aucun raison de tenir la main d'Axel ou son bras. De plus, le roux ne le lui avait reproposé, alors Roxas était un peu déçu… mais il n'en prendrait pas l'initiative… jamais ! Trop timide pour ça !

Ils retrouvèrent leur chemins grâce au parfait sens de l'orientation d'Axel et ils découvrirent Marluxia, étalé par terre en bas des escaliers pleurant que sa magnifique robe rose de chez Christian Dior était déchirée…

Larxene s'agenouilla à ses côtés, compatissante.

« C'est pas grave Marlu… tu en trouveras d'autres des robes roses avec des fleurs… »

« Naaaan ! C'est elle que je veuuuux !! »

« … »

« J'pense qu'il a un peu trop bu pendant la soirée de tout à l'heure… » déclara Zexion.

« Non, non, je sais si tu as remarqué, mais il est comme ça tout le temps. » répondit Larxene.

« Ah… »

Axel se gratta la nuque, voyant que Roxas commençait à fatiguer, et était sur le point de s'écrouler par terre.

« En parlant de soirée… il est un peu tard là, on devrait penser à rentrer. » dit-il en baillant un peu.

« Ouais mais il manque Xigbar, Riku, Sora et Selphie ! » fit remarquer Larxene.

« Non je suis là !! » déclara Xigbar, à bout de souffle. Visiblement, il avait couru pour retrouver tout le monde. « OU EST DEMYX ? »

« Là… » fit Larxene, s'écartant pour laisser Demyx visible aux yeux de Xigbar.

Demyx était près de la porte d'entrée du Manoir aux côtés de Zexion, avec qui il roulait une pelle, faisant s'évanouir ce pauvre Xigbar.

« Merde, il s'est évanoui. » constata Larxene. « On fait quoi ? »

« On le laisse là. On reviendra le chercher après. » répondit Axel en remontant les escaliers, décidé à retrouver Riku et Sora, afin que Roxas puisse enfin se reposer.

« Ok ! »

Hé hop ! Nouvelle recherche ! Axel grogna : comme s'ils avaient que ça à faire !

Roxas, lui, était toujours aussi exténué, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de diriger son regard sur Axel.

« Axel… » murmura le blond, faisant sursauter le roux.

« Ah ! Roxas ! T'inquiète pas ! On les retrouve puis on s'en va. »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais tout à l'heure… quand tu m'as dit que… » Il hésita à dire la suite. « que tu me protégerai… » Il rougit. « T'étais sérieux ? «

Le roux avala sa salive et soupira bruyamment. Et puis zut ! A quoi ça servait de mentir ? Axel avait juste peur que Roxas interprète mal ses propos.

« Bien sûr. » se contenta t-il de dire en souriant chaleureusement à son ami.

« Qu-»

« Chut ! » les interrompit Larxene en mettant un index sur ses lèvres, leur faisant signe de se taire.

Elle demanda à tout le monde de se taire, et en particulier Marluxia qui pleurait toujours, et de prêter l'oreille. Si l'on écoutait bien, on pouvait entendre des murmures.

« Ca vient d'où ? » demanda Zexion.

« Du placard là-bas ! » lança la blonde en pointant du doigt la porte du placard en question.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et en saisit la poignée. Marluxia lui agrippa le bras avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre.

« Attends, Larxene ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ! »

« Ben c'est pour ça qu'on doit l'ouvrir, idiot ! » dit-elle en dégageant son bras.

Elle tourna la poignée et lentement, elle ouvrit la porte... Une vive lumière, contrastant avec le faible éclairage du Manoir, éblouit complètement les adolescents, qui durent se cacher le visage pour éviter de s'abîmer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il furent assez habitués par cette lumière aveuglante, ils pénétrèrent dans cette pièce très… blanche. C'était le mot, les murs étaient blancs, les meubles étaient blancs, le sol et le plafond étaient blancs… de quoi faire perdre la tête… Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un placard en fin de compte…

« Ah ! Là-bas ! » fit Larxene en s'accrochant au bras de Marluxia.

A l'endroit que pointait la jeune fille du doigt, une jeune petite blonde était assise sur chaise, les yeux rivés sur un carnet à dessins.

« Ah ! LA FILLE-FANTÔME ! J'AVAIS RAISON !! » s'écria Demyx, fier de lui.

La jeune fille, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du groupe avant, sursauta et fit tomber son crayon rouge, qui roula sur le sol.

« AA !! LA RUMEUR ETAIT VRAI ! ELLE EXISTE !! ELLE A MANGE RIKU, SORA ET SELPHIIE !! » hurla Demyx, en prenant un ton dramatique.

« Mais non, imbécile ! Ils sont là ! » cria Zexion en donnant une tape sur le haut du crâne à son ami- euh… amant.

Roxas, particulièrement silencieux depuis le début, ouvrit démesurément les yeux en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Son cousin était allongé sur le sol, en sueur, tandis que Riku lui embrassait amoureusement le torse.

« KYAAAHH ! » fit Larxene, en extase avec son sourire de yaoiste.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à la petite blonde, qui ne savait plus où se mettre depuis l'arrivée des intrus. Larxene fut ensuite intriguée par ce carnet à dessin, que la blondinette avait immédiatement refermé lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué. Elle le lui prit des mains.

« Ah ! Non ! Ne regardez pas ! » cria la petite blonde, désespérée.

Mais Larxene fit semblant de ne pas entendre et tourna la première page du cahier. Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage, puis elle tourna la deuxième page. Puis une autre.

« C'est pas vrai… » murmura t-elle, les yeux ouverts à l'extrême.

Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre Larxene sans voix, le reste du groupe (sauf Roxas qui tabassait son cousin parce qu'à cause de lui tout le monde s'était perdu) rejoignirent leur amie. La même expression de surprise apparut sur leurs visages quand ils parcoururent le carnet à dessin.

« DU YAOI !!! RIKU X SORA !! » hurla Larxene, carrément excitée en regardant les dessins hyper détaillés de Naminé... (Ainsi que d'autres gribouillis qui ressemblaient à rien…)

« Je peux tout vous expliquer ! » lança la petite blonde. Mais personne ne l'écoutait, surtout Larxene qui était en extase.

Mais Demyx reprit son sérieux (car il peut être sérieux oui Oo) et sourcilla.

« Alors ? Tu es vraiment un fantôme ? » demanda t-il, confus.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Les gens disent ça parce que je ne sors jamais de chez moi et que lorsque j'apparais à la fenêtre, je m'éclipse instantanément ! » se défendit-elle. « Je m'appelle Naminé. »

« Et c'est quoi cette rumeur qui dit que tu dévorerais tous les gens que tu vois près du Manoir ? » renchérit Demyx.

« Encore quelque chose de totalement faux! Les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer maintenant… quand ils s'ennuient, ils inventent des choses inimaginables ! » reprit Naminé.

« Mais c'est nul ! » grogna Demyx, qui aurait préféré que Naminé soit un dangereux fantôme , pour pouvoir l'embarquer avec lui et la donner à une brigade SOS fantômes et ainsi empocher beaucoup de fric.

« … »

Après avoir bien bavé sur la galerie de dessins yaoi de Naminé, Larxene regarda la petite blonde avec un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfermes chez toi ? »

Naminé se rassit sur sa chaise, et baissa la tête, tout en se tortillant les doigts.

« Depuis longtemps, une passion m'envahit et m'empêche de sortir de chez moi, tellement je suis passionnée par ça. C'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas lutter… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, car je suis yaoiste !!! Et toute la journée, je dessine du yaoi en m'inspirant des visages que je vois à l'entrée du Manoir !!!! Lorsque que j'ai vu Riku et Sora, j'ai tout de suite sentit qu'ils trouveraient parfaitement leur place dans ma galerie ! Alors dés que je les ai vus, je leur ai proposé de poser pour moi. Mais maintenant que leur dessin est terminé, ils ne veulent plus se séparer ! » expliqua Naminé, le visage plein d'étoile.

« LE YAOI REVOLUTIONNERA LA PLANETE ! » ajouta Larxene, les larmes aux yeux, car elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle.

« OUI ! »

Puis elles entamèrent la danse universelle des yaoistes perverses(1), devant les regards hébétés des autres qui avaient pas tout compris.

Marluxia, qui admirait la galerie de dessin de Naminé accroché au mur sursauta, à la vue d'une dizaine d'esquisses.

« Hé ! Venez voir ça ! » cria t-il en faisant un signe de main à ses amis.

Ils rejoignirent Marluxia, qui n'était pas choqué non, mais plutôt interloqué. Larxene dut mettre sa main sous ses narines pour s'empêcher de faire une hémorragie nasale, tandis que Naminé avait son sourire de perverse.

Roxas, qui s'en fichait un peu des délires yaoistes de Naminé au départ, crut piquer une crise cardiaque en examinant de plus près les dessins affichés sur le mur immaculé.

« Qu-» tenta t-il. Mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge.

L'un des croquis le représentait lui, ainsi qu'Axel, sa main dans la sienne.

Un autre les montrait près du Manoir, Roxas plaqué à la grille, et Axel le regardant amoureusement.

Sur le suivant, le blond était assis à califourchon sur le ventre du roux, et frottait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Celui d'à côté était beaucoup plus déroutant… beaucoup plus explicite…

Roxas avait les yeux braqués sur ces images, la bouche grande ouverte. Elles étaient les copies conformes des rêves qu'il faisait la nuit !

Axel de son côté, passait son regard des dessins à Roxas, de Roxas aux dessins, puis des dessins à Naminé et de Naminé aux dessins. Il lança des regards ahuris à la petite blonde qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour dessiner ça alors que je ne vous connais même pas ? » demanda t-elle. « Je vous vois souvent passer près du Manoir… » Et elle avait remarqué les regards insistants que se lançaient mutuellement les deux garçons, la laissant penser qu'ils entretenaient une relation particulière.

La couleur des joues de Roxas prirent une couleur rouge vif, qu'il essaya de cacher à Axel. Il était mort de honte et rouge de gêne.

Le rouquin était tout autant déconcerté et hésitait de trop le regarder maintenant. Mais c'est alors qu'on posa la question fatidique :

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Tous les regards se figèrent sur Naminé qui venait de demander cela.

Les deux concernés faillirent en tomber à la renverse. Le blondinet s'apprêtait à donner une réponse négative -bien qu'il aurait vraiment voulu que cela soit une réalité - mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide.

« Mais bien sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Ca crève les yeux que Roxas en pince pour Axel ! » répondit Larxene, les poings serrés et le visage plein de détermination.

« Haaaann c'est trop bieeen !!!! » hurla Naminé, limite hystérique.

C'en était trop pour Roxas ; il venait d'être percé à jour. Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour que cela ne se sache pas, de peur qu'Axel le rejette. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il regrettait amèrement d'être venu ici… Axel se tourna alors lentement vers le blond.

« Roxas… ? »

* * *

**(1) Cette danse existe ! èé Même que c'est moi qui l'ai inventée dans mon salon quand je m'ennuyais et que l'ordi était prit ! **

**...**

**bon ok je ferme ma gueule j'ai compri xD**

**MOUAHAHA ! 8D Sur ce, je vous laisse ! :D (se casse en courant)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic ! :) **

**Cela signifie aussi LEMON(qui est vraiment nul même si j'arrête pas de le relire toute fière de moi xD Oui car c'est mon tout premier x)) ! Vous allez me dire : Quoi ? A peine déclaré, Axel saute déjà (sur) Roxas !? Ben...**

**Oui...? xD**

**...**

**Oui je sais, c'est absolument pas réaliste(mais c'est de la fiction ! xD), mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :D Il est pas super hard ni super long comme lemon... mais je préfère prévenir quand même pour ceux qui aurait peur d'être choqués par cette scène quelque peu explicite... **

**Avant de commencer/terminer, je tiens à remercier ma Ti-chan d'avoir supervisé ma fic n-n Je t'adore très très fort ! Et bien sûr je remercie tout ceux(ou plutôt celles xD) qui m'ont lu ! Voilà :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square Enix.**

* * *

Le blond se crispa à la voix d'Axel, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Il frissonna quand le roux fit un pas vers lui. Roxas recula alors, agrandissant l'espace qui les séparait.

Axel agrandit ses pas, alors que Roxas tremblait en le voyant arriver, bien qu'il évitait de croiser son regard vert.

Roxas prit une grande inspiration et tourna les talons avant de sortir de pièce en courant, refermant la porte en grand vacarme.

« Roxas !!! » hurla Axel.

Le roux se précipita vers la sortie, tandis que les autres s'échangeait des regards interrogateurs. Zexion intervint.

« Larxene, t'aurais pas pu la boucler ?! » la sermonna t-il les sourcils froncés. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !? De révéler les sentiments de Roxas comme ça ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu savais toi aussi qu'il aimait Axel ? » demanda Marluxia.

« Tout le monde le savait… ça se voyait dans son regard… » répondit Demyx.

« Tu devrais apprendre à te taire parfois, Larxene… » reprit Zexion.

La blonde les regarda, surprise.

Mais au lieu d'afficher une mine désolée, Larxene afficha un doux sourire à ses amis.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas… Axel et Roxas sont tellement coincés, que je leur ai donné un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout ! »

°-°-°-°

Roxas courait, courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait s'enfuir, pouvoir s'échapper de son poursuivant, qui l'avait rattrapé en un clin d'œil.

« Roxas ! » hurlait Axel, commençant à perdre son souffle. Même s'il avait réussi à le rattraper, le blond courait quand même vite !

Le blond accéléra et tourna à droite. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, il laissait ses pas le guider, du moment qu'il pouvait échapper à Axel… Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient de nouveau dans le noir, de sorte à ce qu'Axel ne puisse le suivre aussi facilement.

Le blond avait couru tellement vite, qu'il ne ressentait même plus la présence d'Axel derrière lui. Avait-il abandonné l'idée de le poursuivre ?

Tant mieux ! S'il lui courait après uniquement pour le rejeter après, mieux fallait qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole du tout.

Roxas ralentit, réalisant qu'il était devant un cul de sac. Il fit donc demi-tour et guetta. Il prêta l'oreille, essayant de percevoir un quelconque bruit de pas dans le couloir à sa droite, puis celui de gauche. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit un certain temps avant de repartir. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, replia ses jambes contre lui, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras...

°-°-°-°

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard, ne détectant aucun son, qu'il emprunta le couloir de gauche sur la pointe des pieds. Il resta bouche-bée, en se rendant compte qu'il était revenu dans le hall d'entrée ! Cette demeure était vraiment bizarrement faite !

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait partir. Il n'arriverait plus à regarder Axel en face désormais.

Il remarqua avec étonnement que la serrure de la porte était déverrouillée. La porte était pourtant fermée à clé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés… Etrange. Les autres seraient-ils déjà partis en le laissant seul ici ?

« Sympa… » marmonna Roxas.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que même Axel avait décidé de le laisser ici tout seul…

Mais le blond ne se posa pas plus de questions, et sortit silencieusement de la demeure. Il referma soigneusement la porte et lorsqu'il se retourna il fut prit de panique en voyant un homme étendu sur le sol, écrasé par une échelle. Le blondinet déglutit et s'approcha lentement. Il s'agenouilla et commença redresser l'échelle qui écrasait l'individu de tout son poids. Une fois cela fait, Roxas lui tapota l'épaule.

« Eh oh… ça va ? » demanda Roxas, espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort.

La personne gémit puis bougea lentement les doigts pour se redresser ensuite brusquement, arrachant un cri de surprise à Roxas, qui fit un bond de trois mètres pour s'éloigner de l'individu. L'homme était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge, et il portait une cagoule rouge lui masquant une bonne partie du visage, car seul son œil droite restait visible. Il ressemblait à un homme-momie… Il se releva, chancelant, en poussant un « gAAaah » qui fit frissonner Roxas, qui reculait en voyant l'individu s'approcher de lui. Prit de peur, Roxas attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Il prit un énorme branche d'arbre et se précipita vers l'homme momie, et le roua de coup. L'homme hurla de douleur et s'étala sur le sol de tout son long, tandis que Roxas prenait ses jambes à son coup, et escalada la grille.

°-°-°-°

La lueur de lune, passant à travers les feuillages des arbres de la forêt, l'éclairait légèrement, permettant à Roxas de se déplacer sans trop difficulté ; car il avait peur que dés la nuit tombée, il ne puisse plus rien voir.

Il leva alors la tête pour regarder le ciel, illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres.

Alors que le blond était au bord des larmes, le ciel, lui, était resplendissant après une tempête. Se moquerait-il de lui ? Oui, ce devait être ça…

« Enfoiré… » marmonna Roxas en maudissant le ciel. Il aurait préféré qu'il pleuve.

Le blond accéléra le pas, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Plus jamais il n'accepterait d'aller à une soirée d'Halloween... ni même à une autre fête où Axel serait présent. Il retira en vitesse les deux canines qui dépassaient de ses lèvres, ainsi que ses gants et les rangea dans sa poche. Il enleva aussi son masque qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Il sortit de la forêt qui séparait le Manoir du centre-ville.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la sacoche contenant ses clés était restée chez Demyx. Il se massa les tempes afin d'éviter de faire une crise de nerfs et partit chez son ami.

°-°-°-°

Roxas se statufia devant la porte de la maison de son ami, commençant à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être revenu. Demyx était sûrement déjà couché… il fallait qu'il reparte… il rentrerait chez lui, quitte à réveiller ses parents qui devaient déjà être endormis vu l'heure qu'il était… 2h du matin tout de même… Mais bon il essaya quand même, et appuya sur la sonnette.

Le blondinet entendit des jurons à travers la porte, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Demyx en lui ouvrant la porte, visiblement énervé d'être dérangé aussi tard.

Roxas le regarda de la tête au pied : il avait les joues légèrement rosés, son visage était recouvert de quelques gouttes de sueur, et plusieurs marques rouges recouvraient son cou… on se demandait qui les lui avait faites… Le visage du grand blond (1) s'adoucit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Roxas.

« Roxas ! Enfin, te voilà ! On se demandait où tu étais passé ! » s'écria t-il. « On a essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable mais tu répondais pas ! »

Normal, son portable était éteint.

Demyx afficha un grand sourire et laissa le passage libre à Roxas, afin qu'il puisse entrer.

Demyx se précipita dans le salon et cria :

« Axel ! Roxas est revenu ! Plus besoin de t'inquiéter ! T'as bien fait de me faire confiance. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait ici de lui-même ! »

Roxas sentit son cœur manquer un battement au nom du rouquin, et se figea. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler à la vue de la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment. Axel était assis sur le fauteuil avec les autres. Ses traits étaient tirés vers le bas : il s'était rongé les sangs depuis la disparition de Roxas. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son ami, debout devant lui.

Mais le visage de Roxas, lui s'assombrit, et cette boule dans la gorge lui revenait, il avait honte. Il tourna la tête vers Demyx et dit :

« Je ne faisais que passer.»

Puis il se hâta vers la chaise où était accroché sa sacoche.

Il fit volte-face et salua tout le monde, d'un signe de main, sans les regarder.

Mais Axel se leva d'un bond, le rattrapa, et lui agrippa le bras d'un geste brusque.

« Pars pas ! » cria le roux.

Roxas ne dit pas un mot, la gorge trop serrée, et fit Axel lâcher son bras, puis reprit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Les traits d'Axel se durcirent puis il lui passa devant.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. » lui dit-il en plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

Des pupilles auxquelles Roxas ne pouvait pas résister, il baissa immédiatement la tête.

Le blond voulut dire à Axel de le laisser passer, mais au lieu de ça, il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque son ami le porta, comme une princesse, devant les regards émerveillés de Larxene et de Naminé, qui avait été invitée à se joindre à la fête.

« GYAAAH LE PRINCE CHARMANT QUI EMMENE LA PRINCESSE ! » hurlèrent t-elles, extasiées, tandis que Roxas se débattait en frappant le torse d'Axel, qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre.

Axel interrompit légèrement Demyx en plein roulage de pelles avec Zexion, et dit :

« Désolé Dem', je t'emprunte ta chambre quelques minutes. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher de Demyx. Ce dernier, qui était trop occupé avec Zexion, lui fit un signe de main, signifiant « Ouais ! Faîtes-le dans mon lit si ça vous chante ! »

Axel ne se fit pas prier, et ouvrit la porte à grand coup de pied(2), malgré les protestations de Roxas qui se faisaient plus vives.

Le rouquin entra donc, et posa délicatement Roxas sur le lit.

Le roux prit une chaise et la glissa près du lit et s'assit dessus.

« Maintenant, on peut discuter. »

Le petit blond se redressa sur ses coudes et s'assit correctement, rouge de honte.

« Ya rien à dire… » déclara t-il en fixant un point invisible du mur.

« Crois pas que ça sera si facile de t'enfuir. » répondit alors Axel en se levant, prenant place sur le lit.

Il se posa à côté de lui et ne le quitta pas du regard. Roxas s'éloigna un peu de lui, gêné par ce regard insistant que le roux posait sur lui. Les lèvres d'Axel commençaient à s'étirer.

« Alors… c'est vrai ? » demanda t-il.

« … »

« Merci de me répondre… » dit ironiquement Axel devant le silence du blondinet.

Roxas releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant ce sourire sur le visage d'Axel. Cela lui faisait tellement rire qu'il soit amoureux d'un garçon ? Cela l'amusait de le voir aussi désemparé ?

« Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule et me rejeter, je préfère partir. »

Puis il redressa rapidement sans poser son regard sur Axel, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Roxas tente encore de partir malgré son avertissement.

Il lui attrapa le poignet le fit tomber sur le dos sur le lit.

« Hé ! » cria Roxas, un peu sonné, par ce geste brusque.

Le rouquin monta sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de Roxas, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Tu tires des conclusions un peu trop hâtives… » dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Roxas le regardait avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Car Axel avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tas de pensées s'entremêlaient dans la tête de Roxas, envahi par un sentiment de confusion, d'incompréhension mais aussi de plaisir, lié au baiser d'Axel. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette douce sensation.

Il émit un petit gémissement lorsqu' Axel rompit le baiser en le regardant tendrement.

« J'avais jamais cru que c'était possible…que j'puisse t'embrasser un jour. » commença t-il en caressant les lèvres tremblantes de Roxas. « J'avais jamais pensé que c'était réciproque… » continua t-il en remontant sa main sur la joue rougie du blond. « Je pensais que si je te disais tout, tu me prendrais pour un dingue, et j'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je voulais pas... c'est pour ça que je te disais rien. »

Et il colla son front contre celui de Roxas, qui déglutit.

« Je t'aime.»

Roxas resta interdit devant la déclaration d'Axel, qui le regardait tendrement. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et repassa la phrase trois fois dans sa tête, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors Axel l'aimait ?

Il ferma les paupières et fit glisser sa main droite sur la joue d'Axel, qui frémit à ce doux contact. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent puis s'épousèrent.

Le roux appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles du blond, rendant le baiser plus intense, alors que Roxas fit passer ses fins bras autour du cou de celui qu'il aimait. Ce baiser empli de tendresse dura un bon moment, puis Axel caressa doucement la bouche de Roxas du bout de sa langue, lui en demandant l'accès. Roxas réagit immédiatement et ouvrit doucement les lèvres. La langue d'Axel y pénétra rapidement; Roxas fut un peu surpris par ce contact humide, mais si agréable. Leurs langues partirent dans de douces caressent l'une contre l'autre.

Les deux garçons n'entendaient plus rien, trop occupés dans leurs caresses de langue contre langue. Chacun cherchait à explorer chaque recoin de la cavité buccale de son vis-à-vis, entraînant leur langue dans un bal endiablé avec sa jumelle, ce qui rendait le baiser beaucoup plus langoureux et passionné à la fois.

Axel rompit le baiser, le temps de laisser Roxas reprendre son souffle car il était visiblement à cours d'oxygène. Puis il se réempara de ses lèvres, posant ses mains sur le torse du blond, dont il commença à faire descendre la fermeture éclaire de son haut. Roxas, fit remonter la chemise du roux, rompant une nouvelle fois le contact entre leurs lèvres.

Le roux fit passer doucement son pouce sur les lèvres rougies et humides de Roxas, et logea sa tête contre son cou. Le blond inclina la tête sur le côté, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'à Axel lui fit plusieurs petits baisers dans le cou. Le roux descendit plus bas, arrivant sur son torse, dont il caressa les muscles fins. En plus de quelques baisers, il y laissa plusieurs marques rouges.

A un moment donné, Roxas sursauta, sentant quelque chose de dur conte sa cuisse. Il se redressa brusquement, laissant Axel complètement ahuri. Le blond passa son regard sur le corps d'Axel et s'arrêta à un endroit caractéristique d'une réaction particulière…

« Tu… bandes ?! » hurla Roxas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hurle pas si fort ! » cria Axel, honteux et gêné. Il mit une main sur la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. « Ben oui… c'est normal… »

Axel regarda avec passion Roxas, qui rougit. Le roux semblait totalement excité, et cela se voyait rien qu'à ses gestes et à l'expression qu'il arborait.

Le blond se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieur.

Déjà ?

Axel voulait déjà _le_ faire ?

Axel s'humecta les lèvres, et se demanda si le chauffage de la chambre n'était pas allumé, parce que là, il commençait à avoir sacrément chaud !

« Euh… » babilla t-il en rougissant en regardant le corps fin de Roxas. Est-ce que le blond serait d'accord pour aller plus loin ?

Roxas regarda à son tour le corps d'Axel jusqu'à commencer à se sentir serré dans son pantalon.

Voilà qu'il bandait lui aussi… il rougit encore plus en espérant qu'Axel n'ait rien remarqué. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas…

Axel afficha un sourire en voyant la bosse de son ami, et recolla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les fit descendre plus bas. Le menton, le cou, le torse, le ventre…

Et il commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Roxas et le fit lentement glisser le long ses fines jambes.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas encore compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là, alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine déclaré leurs sentiments, les voilà déjà à moitié nus dans le même lit, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le leur.

°-°-°-°

Pendant ce temps Kairi (qui s'était faite engueuler pour avoir cassé les assiettes et foutu le bordel dans la maison) était en train de taper la discute toute seule avec Sora dont elle était amoureuse et même qu'elle pensait que c'était réciproque (mais en fait non :D), le châtain d'ailleurs ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié. C'est alors que Riku s'approcha de Sora, le fit basculer sur le tapis et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant s'évanouir Kairi. Selphie (qui était arrivée plus tard car tout le monde l'avait zappée dans le Manoir) fit une hémorragie nasale et marmonna avec un sourire bêta : « Nous vivons dans un monde de gays… » Xigbar de son côté, était dans le coma, après avoir ingurgité le plat que Kairi avait préparé.

Naminé, elle, se régalait à dessiner les deux amoureux en plein ébats, tandis que Larxene regardait la scène avec attention, puis elle demanda à son amie :

« Au fait, pourquoi tu étais toute seule chez toi ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas toute seule. Avant la coupure de courant, j'étais avec mon père. Vous avez dû le voir sur l'un des tableaux du Manoir. Et ça m'étonne que vous ne me l'ayez pas croisé… il devait porter un manteau rouge normalement. » expliqua Naminé tout en continuant son dessin.

« Et pourquoi il était pas avec toi quand on est arrivé ? »

« Ben… lorsque le courant a sauté, il est allé vérifier si les fusibles avaient pas sautés derrière la maison… alors il en est sorti. Mais la porte du Manoir était fermé à double-tour et on retrouvait plus les clés… alors il a du passer par la fenêtre pour sortir… c'est grâce à lui si le courant est revenu d'ailleurs. Par contre j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'ai retrouvé les clés et que j'étais plus dans la maison… mais c'est pas grave on s'en fout.»

« … »

Que pouvait bien faire son père en ce moment, au fait ? Et bien l'homme-momie moche (car c'est lui oui Oo) qui était effectivement parti vérifier l'état des fusibles, était allongé par terre, derrière la maison, après s'être fait assommer par un certain petit blondinet…

« J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop… » ajouta Naminé.

Larxene ne posa pas plus de questions et reporta son attention sur les deux amoureux qui se bécotaient devant elles. Elle demanda alors :

« Axel et Roxas mettent du temps à revenir, non ? »

Naminé leva la tête de son carnet à dessin et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non… t-tu crois qu'ils… ? » bégaya t-elle.

Larxene sourit malicieusement.

« Je crois que. En effet… » continua t-elle, son sourire plein de malice se transformant en sourire pervers.

« Mais s'ils étaient vraiment en train de le faire… on devrait les entendre, non ? » demanda la petite blonde.

« Les murs de cette maison sont insonorisés. »

« KYAAAAH ! » hurla Naminé, complètement excitée.

°-°-°-°

« Roxas… ça va ? » demanda Axel.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de crier. Il avait mal. Affreusement mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à souffrir autant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait les membres inférieurs un par un.

« Roxas ? »

Son souffle était saccadé et son torse montait et descendaient rapidement. Bien qu'Axel avait essayé d'être délicat en le pénétrant, il avait du retenir sa respiration pour ne pas hurler. D'une main, il tenait fermement le tissu du drap, de l'autre, il attirait Axel sur lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Le roux vit des larmes se former dans le coin des yeux céruléens du blond, et couler le long de sa joue. Axel se sentit mal tout à coup. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, surtout pas. Le roux ne voulait pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir, il voulait le faire pour eux deux, et non pour son propre intérêt. Et donc s'il avait avoué à Roxas qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était sûrement pas pour pouvoir profiter de lui quand il le voulait. Il n'aimait pas Roxas pour son corps, mais avant tout pour ce qu'il était. Et il s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'il aille pour le mieux, et de le protéger. Le rouquin observa une nouvelle fois le blond, qui était toujours en train de se retenir de hurler de douleur... Roxas n'était peut-être pas prêt après tout. Axel essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Roxas avec son pouce, et afficha un petit sourire triste.

« Excuse-moi Roxas, je vais me retirer, je voulais pas te faire mal…» dit-il en commençant à retirer sa virilité et l'intimidé de son amour. Puis il embrassa le coin de ses paupières, pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir autant fait mal.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Roxas ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête ! S'il avait accepté de le faire, c'était pour Axel alors il ne voulait pas le décevoir, il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et il s'habituerait sûrement à la douleur au fil du temps.

« Non… ça va… » murmura le blond, la respiration saccadée. « Continue… »

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant si Roxas était bien sûr de ce qu'il demandait, et s'il ne le regretterait pas. Face aux yeux larmoyants mais suppliants du blondinet, Axel ne pouvait que continuer. Mais si Roxas ressentait toujours cette atroce douleur, s'il souffrait trop, le rouquin s'était décidé à tout stopper, que Roxas ne le veuille ou non. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait souffert à cause de lui.

Le roux reprit donc ce qu'il avait interrompu, il fit descendre sa virilité plus profondément en Roxas, enlevant à ce dernier un petit hoquet de surprise.

Axel poussa un gémissement de plaisir, réalisant qu'il entrait progressivement en celui qu'il aimait. Il se laissa entraîner par ce sentiment de pur désir et descendit encore plus bas. Il sentit alors les muscles de Roxas se détendre, bien que sa respiration restait haletante. Cela rassurait un peu Axel, les larmes avaient arrêté de couler.

Le blond sentit une agréable chaleur en son bas ventre, et pencha la tête en arrière, tandis qu'Axel commençait à le masturber, pour le détendre encore plus. La main de Roxas monta un peu plus pour venir se balader dans les cheveux d'Axel. Puis il la laissa retomber sur le matelas. La main libre d'Axel vint se placer sur l'une des mains tremblantes du blond, tenant moins fermement le tissu du lit, et il mêla ses doigts aux siens. Roxas hoqueta… ça allait commencer ; Axel ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le blond rouvrit les paupières et regarda Axel de ses yeux embrumés.

« C'est bon… tu peux y aller. » murmura Roxas, avant de prendre d'une grande inspiration.

Axel, qui avait attendu le signal de son petit ami, entreprit alors plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient successifs, ce qui fit grimacer le blond, ressentant une forte douleur.

« Moins vite. » lui indiqua t-il.

« Pardon. »

Le roux ralentit donc la cadence, rendant les mouvements de va-et-vient plus longs. Roxas laissa échapper des gémissements puis de légers cris, prit par une sensation mélangeant encore la douleur mais aussi le plaisir.

« Axel… »

Le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer le nom du roux… en quelques minutes, il avait réussi à complètement le détendre, lui faisant oublier cette douleur lancinante, qu'il ne sentait pratiquement plus. Le rythme cardiaque des deux garçons se faisait plus rapide, chacun croyant leur cœur allait exploser s'ils continuaient à ce rythme-là. Roxas commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé à Axel de ralentir… il voulait qu'il aille plus vite… beaucoup plus vite. Il montra un regard suppliant au rouquin, qui comprit aussitôt le message et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, afin de rendre plus rapides les va-et-vient dans l'intimité du blond.

A chaque mouvement de hanches qui se faisant de plus en plus brusque, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir, tandis que le rouquin était de plus en plus excité à chaque fois que le blondinet criait son prénom haut et fort.

Les garçons venaient d'atteindre la pleine jouissance, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses, que le blond comprit qu'Axel venait d'éjaculer en lui…

Au bout d'un moment, Axel se retira lentement et se tint sur une main pour éviter d'écraser le blond de tout son poids. Il s'écroula à côté de lui, complètement à bout de force. Roxas était haletant.

Il sentit les bras d'Axel l'entourer et l'attirer contre lui. Axel le serra fort contre lui, tout en murmurant mille fois à son oreille :

« Je t'aime... »

Le blond sourit et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux d'Axel, qui l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis Roxas s'endormit tout en douceur, la tête logée dans le cou d'Axel, qui avait le visage enfoui dans les mèches blondes de son amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi…

Mais pas pour longtemps.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Axel, qui se redressa immédiatement, sans pour autant lâcher le blond.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient Larxene et Naminé qui s'échangèrent des sourires pervers.

« Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'ils l'avaient fait ! » lança Larxene à son amie, fière d'elle.

« C'est trop bieeennn !!! C'est tellement beau !!! » cria Naminé, en pleine hystérie.

« PUTIN DEGAGEZ ! » s'irrita Axel, furieux que l'on vienne le déranger pendant ce moment d'intimité intense avec son Roxas.

Demyx et Zexion vinrent rejoindre les deux amies qui étaient en train de baver en regardant les deux amoureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » hurla Demyx.

Puis il vit Axel et Roxas nus dans son propre lit, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs un peu sali…

« Bah merde… on peut dire que c'est du rapide… vous vous êtes déjà sauté dessus ? » demanda le grand blond en souriant malicieusement.

« DEGAGEZ !!! » re-hurla le roux, cette fois vraiment en colère, oubliant totalement qu'il était pas chez lui, et qu'il était dans le lit de Demyx…

Les curieux déguerpirent en un clin d'œil, même si Naminé et Larxene avaient eu le temps de prendre quelques photos pour leur art book yaoi explicite. Avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, Larxene regarda Axel, puis lui afficha un sourire.

«Il est tout à toi ton Roxas maintenant… félicitations. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma la porte.

Axel prit bien la remarque de son amie, et observa avec tendresse, ce blondinet qui s'était rendormit tout contre lui.

°-°-°-°

Le groupe d'amis ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil se pointèrent, baignant le salon et les chambres à coucher d'une chaude lumière.

Cette fête avait créé des couples ! Demyx et Zexion se bécotaient sur le canapé du salon, tandis que Riku et Sora étaient dans la deuxième chambre à coucher de la maison… heureusement que les parents avait été absents pendant tout ce temps… sinon ils auraient piqué une crise en voyant l'état déplorable de la maison… mais qu'importe ! Leur fils aurait bien le temps de tout nettoyer avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Roxas décida de rentrer chez lui avant tout le monde, car ses parents devaient sûrement être inquiets, vu qu'il était sensé rentrer la veille. Au moment où il passa la porte, une main le retenu. Roxas tourna la tête et vit Axel debout devant lui.

« Je te raccompagne. » lui dit le roux avec un doux sourire.

Roxas hocha la tête, et se fit entrainer dehors par le roux, qui ne voulait plus se séparer du blondinet.

Le chemin du retour se fit tranquillement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le blond rigolait aux vannes débiles que lançait le roux, tandis que ce dernier tenait fermement sa petite main dans la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux garçons se quittèrent à regret et Axel eut du mal à lâcher la main de Roxas, qui soupira, désespéré, mais heureux…

Roxas sursauta quand Axel posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser volé. Axel rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres et s'éloigna de Roxas en lui faisant un signe de main.

« A demain, Roxy ! »

Le blondinet resta interdit, adossé contre la porte. Il porta une main à ses lèvres en rougissant. Tout était passé si vite… et finalement, il ne regretterait jamais de s'être rendu à cette fête.

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) Demyx et Roxas sont blonds tous les deux(même si la couleur de cheveux de Demyx est assez proche du châtain clair)... faut bien les différencier non ?**

**(2) Axel oublit qu'il est pas chez lui mais c'est pas grave xD**

**Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! 8D J'ai envie de danser et chanter ! YEAH !**

**Doubi doubi fouah badda badda  
Doubi doubi oupla la  
Doubi doubi fouah badda badda  
Doubi doubi oupla Un deux trois**

**Faisons tous un voeux  
Et pour qu'il se réalise  
Ecoute et répète notre devise**

**1 2 3 ! Respire un bon coup !  
Ouuuhh !  
Et de ta plus belle voix, tu vas chanter avec nous !**

**Attention  
Cette formule secrète  
Elle est pour toi,  
C'est ta chanson porte bonheur  
Hamtaro écoute et t'entendra  
Alors chante de tout ton coeur**

**Roxas : oh non pas Hamtaro !!!**

**Moi : MOUAHAHA ! 8D C'pas ma faute si je l'ai dans la tête ! :D**

**Sora : chante-nous les shtroumpf pendant que t'y es !**

**Moi : oh mais quelle bonne idée ! Zêtes prêts ?**

**Roxas : ...**

**Axel : ouais chantons ensemble ! :D **

**Roxas : (s'éloigne du groupe) ...je vous connais pas ok ?**

**Axel : ROXASSEUH ! CHANTONS ENSEMBLEUH !!**

**Roxas : ... -...-**

**Bon j'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu ! C'est décidé : je me remets dans mon autre fic ! Elle est en suspend depuis un certain temps maintenant, alors il faut que je m'y remette ! Ca va être dur de se replonger dans une histoire sérieuse après avoir passé plusieurs mois à écrire un one-shot et une mini-fic avec un humour pourri xD Enfin bon J'Y ARRIVERAIS !! 8D NYAHA ! (cri de cruche)**

**Et encore une chose : Le yaoi vaincra !** :D


End file.
